Neurofibrillary tangles and neuropil threads (NTs) are the major neuropathological hallmarks of Alzheimer's Disease (AD). NTs are composed of the microtubule-associated Tau protein that has undergone post-translational modifications including phosphorylation, and develop by aggregation of hyperphosphorylated Tau conformers. AD shares this pathology with many neurodegenerative tauopathies, in particularly with certain types of frontotemporal dementia (FTD). Tau protein appears to be a major player in the cognitive demise in AD and related neurodegenerative tauopathies.
Therapeutic approaches that target Tau protein are scarce and comprise mainly inhibitors of the kinases that are thought to increase the phosphorylation of Tau to pathological levels, and compounds that block the cytoplasmic aggregation of hyper-phosphorylated Tau protein. These approaches suffer various draw-backs of specificity and efficacy. There is a need for additional therapeutic agents that target the pathological protein conformers that are known or presumed to cause neurodegenerative disorders.